


Art for Hook

by Anneofnyc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneofnyc/pseuds/Anneofnyc
Summary: “So now that we are gonna be in this car for a while, mind telling me a little about yourselves?“ Stiles asked as a truck stepped on the break’s in front of them, slamming the horn. Traffic was chaos and the bridge apparently only had one working lane in each direction.“What is there to know?” Peter asked like he had already told Stiles their life stories.“You guys have personalities right?”“Debatable.” Derek grunted.Where in Derek is a blind workaholic lawyer and Stiles get framed for a crime he didn't commit.





	Art for Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JusticeBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155303) by [JusticeBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/pseuds/JusticeBanana). 



> Art made for Sterek Reverse Bang 2018 for Hook , written by the very creative and amazing Ida!! Thank you for choosing my art and being an absolute sweetheart about everything. I'm so honoured you chose to write for my art!
> 
> This was one of the most fun collaboration I've ever been part of! Huge props to Jen for all the modding, hand holding, lending a shoulder to cry on and generally being a freaking superwoman <3


End file.
